The present disclosure relates, in general, to fluid couplings or connectors and, more particularly, to quick release fluid couplings or connectors.
Quick connectors are frequently employed for releasably attaching a tube or conduit to another component, such as thermal relief valve assembly, fluid filter, barb hose connector, etc. The quick connector includes a body with the through bore. External threads are formed on one end of the body for threadingly coupling the body of the quick connector to the other component. A seal, such as O-ring, is mounted in external recess on the body for sealingly coupling the body to an internal surface of a bore in the other component.
An internal recess in the body receives an internal seal, such as an O-ring, for sealingly coupling one end of the tube or conduit inserted into the body.
The tubular member comprises a conical or enlarged flanged portion spaced from the one end which seats within the transition zone of the bore. The body carries a retainer clip, either internally or, as shown in FIG. 1, externally. The body, which can be a quick connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,901 and manufactured by Jiffy-tite Co., Inc., Lancaster, N.Y., includes a plurality of radially outward extending protrusions and spaced recesses. The recesses extend through slots formed in the body to snap behind a shoulder on the flanged portion on the tubular member to releasably lock the tubular member in the body. A seal band and an assurance cap may be provided to insure full seating of the tubular member within the body.
In assembling the tubular member to the body of the quick connector, the end of the tubular member is inserted the first end of the bore in the body. The conical surface of the transition zone on the tubular member forces the recesses of the retainer clip radially outward allowing the enlarged diameter conical portion to pass beyond the retainer clip into the bore 26. The resiliency of the retainer clip then allows the recesses of the retainer clip to snap behind the shoulder on the tubular member locking the tubular member in the body.